Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Cosmic
by Sokai
Summary: /ON HIATUS/ The second installment to my, 'Sokai's Sailormoon Trilogy,' Cosmic focuses upon the Sailor Senshis' children, and of their trials and tribulations they must now face against a very unlikely enemy: Humans.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters as well as attacks that I'll put in _here_ (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: Okay, so scratch that. My_ Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Goddess _fic that's here I've decided to push out of my RPG-turned-trilogy series and remake the _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Crystal _fic that inspired it in the first place back in. So, please still read the Goddess fic and leave massive reviews, of course, but ignore the fact it says it's a part of the trilogy. LoL

SPEAKING of the Trilogy, though, a few things I have to straighten out and mention about it:

I've recently pulled it off the shelves, dusted it off, and am now revising everything . . . especially since one of my old English Professors who's also apparently into anime (and all this time I thought she was stuffy/boring LoL) found this site a while back and then found MY stuff recently and I guess recognized my writing style (plus, probably the profile info, too) and e-mailed me to say she loves what she's read thus far -- especially my Goddess fic. So, NOW, at her request and personal investment (a.k.a., it might get published online somewhere -- Squee LoL), I'm redoing my trilogy.

One more thing to mention about said trilogy. It obviously has three installments: _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Crystal, Sailormoon: Cosmic, and Sailormoon: Twilight. Crystal _takes place in present-time Tokyo for the present-day Sailor Senshi, however, it is right before the time of Crystal Tokyo's formation (some of those elements still remained within my _Goddess_ fic, if you've read it so far). _Cosmic_ focuses on the Sailor Senshi's children, obviously set in the future, and of their trials and tribulations as the Mirai Senshi. And, finally, _Twilight _is set in the past, during the Silver Millennium era, and tells the story of the _real_ reason to the Moon Kingdom's rise and fall.

Why am I telling all this now before you all get to read it? Because I want to clear up any confusion that will undoubtedly happen, and the reviews I'll get about how things don't make sense (sorry in advance); for you see, the original order for the trilogy's release before I revised everything was _Crystal, Cosmic, _then _Twilight_. However, now, with all the new ideas and revisions, etc, I've decided to switch _Crystal_ and _Cosmic_ around. So, now, when you read it, it'll be future (the Mirai Senshi), present (the original Sailor Senshi), and past (the Silver Millennium). Make sense? LoL Also, one last thing, I swear. LoL This prologue will of course be confusing to you all in regards to the details I'll put in (like Hota-chan's husband, or Usagi's children . . . YES, plural, and YES, I know she's only "allowed" to have one child, blah blah. But it's MY fic, so I've changed that "rule" LoL). To fit with the time line, flow, and details, I couldn't really change this prologue much (which was the original prologue/intro to my RPG it was originally), so sadly, you'll all just have to remain "in the dark" and confused until either later chapters OR when you read _Crystal_ after this one. Sorry!

Now, enjoy, and review! LoL

This series/episode was created in August 2003.

_**-- Sixteen Years Ago, Inside Her Nursery --**_

". . . And then, after Neo Princess Serenity-sama brought us all back from death after our last horrific battle, peace at last returned to the world and life was finally back to normal . . . Several months after _that_, our young Hota-chan got married to dreamy Katsu-san . . . what a _beautiful_ wedding it was . . .

Oh, yes! And then, on her eighteenth birthday, our little Chibiusa-chan got engaged to the Priest of Elysian as well as her childhood love, Elios, who came back to her as he had promised back when she was eight . . . how _romantic _. . .

What next . . . Of course! One by one, we Royal Senshi finally got engaged and then married to, for the _most_ part, our childhood sweethearts . . . Did you know that even your 'obasan' Pluto _finally_ settled down, herself, with a wonderful husband of her own? We were all very happy to see that happen, as Pluto has sacrificed the _most_ time and time again, it seems, out of all of us . . . including her very happiness. Thank _Kami_ all of that is at last over.

And, the very _best_ part of this story, is that one day soon, once everyone else has their _own_ beautiful children, you will all one day become great senshi just as _we_ all tried to be . . . and _maybe_ you will all become the best of friends, just like your mommies . . .

Oh, I cannot _wait _for the day when you learn of your rightful heritage as a Mirai Sailor Senshi . . . my little Jouai-chan . . ."

A young woman named Aino Minako, or Aibo-Aino Minako, as well as Neo Queen Venus as she was now known as in this new life of hers, smiled lovingly down at the cornflower-haired baby girl cooing happily within her cradling arms.

Standing up out of the bright yellow rocking chair placed within the equally sun-hued nursery, Venus made her way over to the grand window overlooking her glorious Venusian kingdom and gazed out while gently swaying her precious daughter back and forth.

Everything felt and looked so perfect to the new Queen of Venus, with no reason to feel at all alarmed to any upcoming danger . . . Then again, however, such was the state of mind for the people of Venus, in addition to every _other _planet, as there had been everlasting peace reigning throughout the universe for quite some time now.

Every planet lay content with this knowledge . . . save _one_.

Suddenly, a foreboding chill ran down Venus' spine.

". . . Hmm . . . _that's_ odd . . . I suddenly feel as though something _big_ is about to happen," whispered the Venusian queen with uncertainty to herself and looked down to her wide eyed and innocent child, who raised both of her tiny and fragile hands up towards her mother.

"What do _you_ think, Jou-chan? Maybe Mommy's just a bit chilly, ne? Come on, let's set you down for your --"

"-- Mina-chan . . . something crucial is happening on Earth . . ."

Gasping in surprise, Venus turned from the great window to rest her cerulean colored orbs upon a familiar sight.

Within the center of the nursery, dressed not in her royal gown but her sailorfuku, stood Venus' lifelong friend and former fellow Sailor Senshi, Neo Queen Pluto with an extremely grave look upon her otherwise elegant visage.

"Sets-chan! What a pleasant surprise! It's certainly been a while, has it not? Wait . . . why are you in your old sailorfuku?"

"Indeed, it _has_ been quite a while since our last meeting, Mina-chan, and for that I am sorry; my royal duties as queen have been quite strenuous these past several months. Sadly, however, I do wish I could say that I have come with good tidings.

I have come to you as the senshi I used to be, and not as the queen I am now, because there is an urgent request for your appearance at Neo Queen Serenity-sama's palace . . . I am here simply to collect you; the others have already left their own kingdoms and are there as we speak."

Chest beginning to tighten, the erstwhile comforting calm rapidly fleeing from her body, Venus carefully hugged her now sleeping daughter to her bosom upon hearing these less than reassuring words from the pensive older woman.

"Wait, but what about --"

"-- Please, there is no time to explain everything in full detail at said moment; however, trust that your daughter _will _be fine . . . for _now_ . . ."

Too frightened to object or submit any further inquiry, Neo Queen Venus gently set down her pride and joy into her jeweled encrusted crib and kissed her tiny head before stepping into the portal Sailorpluto had then created that would promptly transport the two of them to Earth.

_**-- The Crescent Conference Room in the Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo, Earth -- **_

"So . . . you mean to tell me that our children might _never_ become our rightful successors as Mirai Sailor Senshi because of . . . these _humans_?" Neo Queen Mars fumed vehemently while pacing around the conference room after deliberation several hours later.

The rest of the Royal Senshi sat in their respected places around Neo Queen Serenity I and King Endymion's grand table, the tension within the room increasing as each precious minute passed.

Next to the Crystal Tokyo queen, on her other side, sat her first daughter, a very worried as well as _very_ pregnant Neo Queen Serenity II, the former Princess of the Moon. Her new husband, King Elysian rubbed her back comfortingly as the meeting regrettably trudged on.

"Okaa-sama . . . what if . . . what if the humans who are in revolt against we senshi try to overthrow your kingdom here? _Please, _come back to Elysian with Elios-chan and I; you and otou-sama will be much safer there . . ."

Neo Queen Serenity I smiled warmly as she rested a gentle hand upon her daughter's own, shaking her head in dismissal.

"Iie, Usagi . . . I will not abandon my kingdom, _or _my people -- _especially_ not now when there's clearly a growing epidemic . . ."

"Yeah . . . a growing epidemic of _stupidity_ . . ." The masculine and short tempered Neo Queen Uranus declared bitterly while her soul mate and new wife Neo Queen Neptune massaged her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down -- although she truly understood her frustration.

"I mean, _how_ could these people . . . these _ingrates_, just suddenly decide that having the Legendary Sailor Senshi protect them as they have for _countless_ millennia be a _bad_ idea? And, _now_ they want to _discard_ us like yesterday's _trash! _The _nerve_!" Princess Juno spat, pulling a bit too hard upon her light green braided ponytail with one hand while slamming her other down upon the table.

Neo Queen Jupiter, who sat directly across from the young princess, nodded her brunette head furiously in agreement.

"It's just so . . . hard to fathom, really . . ."

"I agree that their sudden . . . 'change of heart' is a bit . . . disheartening, Juno-san; Jupiter-san. However, our deciding to seal our powers really _is_ the best thing to do . . . if not for _our_ sake, then for our _children_ and unborn children . . .

We cannot risk them any further danger that they might have been in if they ever became the Mirai Senshi we had wanted them to become," King Endymion gravely commented, letting out a hard sigh before turning to his wife and cupping her face within his gentle and loving hands.

"Usako . . . we really do not have any other choice _but_ to leave here . . . if they're still loyal to us, our subjects will follow . . . However, staying here will put us at direct risk of the humans' growing hostility towards the Royal Family and senshi . . ."

Neo Queen Serenity I sighed heavily, looking sadly from her husband to each of member of her Royal Court as she thought of what to do. Regrettably, the wise and gentle queen could see within their eyes that her eternal friends had already made up each of their minds.

With a heavy and plagued heart, Neo Queen Serenity I slowly stood from her place at the head of the table, unshed tears shining within her crystalline blue eyes.

". . . I suppose you are right, Endymion; minna . . . it _is_ for the best . . . I want to be able to allow the twins to grow up without any fear for their lives . . . We can build a new kingdom on the moon . . . and . . . hope for the best . . ."

"Then it is settled: we will each seal our powers in hopes of keeping our children from becoming the new Sailor Senshi, and never speak of their heritage to them . . . The Asteroid Senshi will not participate in the ritual until the time each of them choose to marry and have children of their own -- it might also just be wise to still have a remaining line of defense should . . ." Neo Queen Pluto, having long sinced detransformed out of her sailorfuku, trailed off pensively, looking from senshi to senshi as she as well stood from the table.

". . . Well, _anyhow_, we will raise our children to be normal Prince and Princesses of our respected planets, and never visit the Earth ever again . . ."

As Neo Queen Pluto concluded their universal decision, each Royal Senshi rising from her seat, only Neo Queen Mars remained immobile, eyes closed tightly.

". . . No worries, Rei-chan; I know it feels as though we've betrayed our heritage and who we are . . . but it really _is_ for the best . . . I'm sure in time you will see that . . ." Neo Queen Mercury murmured softly to her old friend, lending words of reassurance as always as she took her to help her up.

While each senshi's body began to emit her respected color as the ritual that would seal off their senshi powers began, Neo Queen Venus gently wiped away a heartbroken tear away from her cheek before closing her eyes.

. . . I truly _wish_ things could have been different . . . but, if it will mean the assurance of your everlasting safety, my precious Jou-chan . . . then so be it . . . May Kami have mercy . . .

**-- End of Prologue**

**(A.N. Not bad, eh? Easy for me, since I didn't have to write that from scratch and just had to add or edit a few spots. LoL But yeah, I'm sure, if nothing else, the beginning with Venus-chan's bedtime story confused you, but like I said that's to be expected. Anyhow! Liked it? C'mon, I KNOW you did! Now you're curious . . . mwa ha ha LoL But yeah, a few things: obasan means aunt; okaa-sama means mother in the highest respectable sense; otou-sama means father, also in the highest respectable sense; iie means no; minna means everyone; mirai means future; and kami means God, before someone leaves a review saying they don't know what what means. Woo LoL So, yeah! Reviews, galore! HeHe)**


	2. Episode 1

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Cosmic, Episode 1: "An Experiment Of All Sorts"**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: Okay, so sadly there were a few errors on my part that I'd missed and didn't get to fix until after I posted the prologue (don't bother telling me about a few grammatical errors because I saw them, already -- anyway). The Asteroid Senshi I've included within this trilogy are not princesses, but Chibiusa, or Usa-chan's Ladies-in-waiting, so in the future I'll refer to them as Lady Ceres or Lady Vesta. I was on my way out on my date when I was posting the prologue, so I forgot to change Princess Juno to Lady Juno. Meh. LoL

What else . . . oh, yes! I'm SURE some of you are like, "TWO Queen Serenities? How is that possible?" Yeah, well, Usa-chan got engaged when she was eighteen as I'd written and married when she turned nineteen. And while she was originally next in line to inherit the throne of Crystal Tokyo from her mother and become queen, Usa-chan declined it and chose to be queen of Elysian, since Elios needed to stay behind to continue to protect it, etc. So there you have. Usagi's still queen of Crystal Tokyo, with now her second daughter in line for that throne (but is still too young to ascend it just yet), while Chibiusa/Usa-chan is now queen of Elysian. So, yes, two Queen Serenities. Phew. LoL

One more thing, they're ALL "Neo," before someone leaves a review about it, because they're mothers were Queens of their planets before them, and now they're the new queens, and . . . case closed. LoL Anyway, yay for the review(s) (I knew you'd be extra happy to see this RPG-turned-fic make its comeback, Chibi HeHe)! Enjoy episode one (which actually will be pretty short, which is new for me, since I always do long eps/chapters LoL But I couldn't meld this episode with the others I've already written, because it wouldn't flow right)!

This episode was created/written in August 2003.

_**-- Sixteen Years Later, the Venusian Library within the Venusian Palace, the year 3026 --**_

"Hmm . . . now let's see if we can't get it to work this time . . ." Nyuu Princess Venus, or Aino Jouai muttered to herself in fierce concentration, licking her lips in heated anticipation as she begun to pour the last of a blue colored substance from a crystal-like test tube into a beaker already pre-filled with a brown liquid.

". . . Come on . . . _work_ . . ."

The young, new princess of Venus had been working feverishly all late morning and early afternoon within her makeshift laboratory as well as favorite room within the whole palace, the Venusian library, on yet another one of her many experiments without pause. It was her hope that the result she was aiming for would at last occur and fuel her already vast ego where her equally vast intellect was concerned.

Jouai's light blue eyes widened with happiness as she watched the two mixtures meld into one, changing into the correct color and waited for the proper reaction to formulate.

Suddenly, however, the young princess' experiment took a wrong turn, as harsh smoke began to billow out of the beaker and then finally exploding in her face, causing parts of her long, cornflower colored hair to take on a black hue to it.

"Oooh . . . another failed experiment, huh, Jou-chan?"

Coughing violently, fanning the surrounding contaminated air with her hands, Jouai turned around to see her mother and queen, Neo Queen Venus standing a few feet away, her long and flowing golden gown elegantly glittering against the brilliant lights illuminating the very large library.

Sighing heavily, her delicately plucked golden brow furrowed in frustration as she pushes the beaker away, Jouai dusted off the soot from her formerly white lab coat and blue cotton work pants.

Taking off her protective goggles from her face, the new princess of Love and Beauty bowed respectfully towards her mother before at last responding.

". . . _Apparently_ . . . You know, sadly, that's the fifteenth time in a _row_ that it's done that . . ."

Neo Queen Venus merely smiled warmly at her forestalled daughter as she gracefully approached and began to help her clean off, gently wiping her face.

"Well, as _I've_ said _fifteen _times, now making _this _the _sixteenth_, trying to make an elixir that will allow people to breathe underwater for as long as they wish is doomed for failure from the get go."

Frowning in light resentment, Jouai cafefully pushed her mother's helping hands away from her face.

"Gee, thanks for the support, oka-san . . ."

"Oh, my love, you _know _I don't mean it like that. But you've been trying non-stop, among your _other_ experiments you've conducted -- most of which have gone off without a hitch, mind you, further proving to everyone that my daughter is a genius -- and it just won't work.

Human-kind was not meant to breathe underwater. So, just let it go, before you _completely_ blow up this entire library. And did I not ask you to stop doing your experiments in here? What is wrong with the lab your father and I had specially constructed just for you?"

Still frowning, but now more through fatigue, Jouai sat down upon the long study table she'd morphed instead into her lab table, and rested her head upon her hand in defeat.

". . . I find it more convenient to be located in the library, where I can efficiently search for the things and listings I need before, while, and after conducting one of my experiments . . . Besides, you _know_ how I am with books, oka-san . . .

And I'll have you know that wanting to create a powerful and rightly effective elixir to enable one to breathe within the elixir of _life_ is certainly _not_ a waste of time -- it just might come in handy some day . . ."

Nodding her head in understanding, knowing better not to bother getting into any sort of debate with her prodigy of a daughter, as she always knew beforehand that she would lose, Neo Queen Venus smiled once more while moving behind Jouai to begin straightening then braiding her long mane.

"All right, all right, darling -- you win. But still, it would be _nice_ if for once you'd get your head out of those books and this library, and embark outside. You know, there is --"

"-- I _do_ go outside, oka-san, I just --"

"-- Hai, hai -- we all _know_ you go outside; I'm not to imply that my daughter is some sort of miserable hermit crab or something. I am only saying that as a princess, you should get out more, visit your city every so often . . .

_Speaking_ of 'Princess Affairs,' the King and Queen of Sector Quadian Eight have a son around your age, and as one of our Allies, has insisted that they come visit for a little . . . get together . . ."

Turning her head immediately around in horror, Jouai narrowed her light blue jems as she gazed up at her fidgeting mother suspiciously.

". . . Oka . . . what _kind_ of 'get together?'

"Nani? Oh, _you_ know . . . the usual ball type of gathering . . . we've had many before in the past, Jou-chan, my love -- don't act so weary of your own mother!"

Jouai began to tap her foot impatiently against the marble floor and began to frown again after standing from her seat to properly face her queen, eyeballing her ferociously.

". . . You _didn't _. . . onegai, _tell _me you aren't trying to set me up with yet _another_ one of the _many_ 'suitors' I always get stuck dancing so 'conveniently' with at all of the _other _balls we've ever had?

Oka-san, you _know_ how I feel when you do that! I'm only _sixteen years old_!I have far much more to worry about and to deal with as the Princess of Venus -- what with all of my royal duties and such -- to even _think_ about getting _married _right now!"

Wrinkling her nose and gently tapping her own foot in suit, Neo Queen Venus clasped her hands together and rested them in front of her as a light, yet tight smile spread across her fair visage.

"I would appreciate it if you did not take that tone of voice with me, young lady. Now then! You act as though I do this for a _living_ or something --"

"-- Well, you practically _do_, you know . . ." interrupted an exasperated Jouai, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling while her mother continued.

"-- In _any_ case, what could be so _wrong_ about wanting to see my only daughter, my only _child_, for that matter, having a lovely nice young gentleman at her side? Someone you can talk to and rely upon?"

". . . You mean like _you_ and _otou-san_?" whispered the young princess more to herself than to her mother, who heard her anyhow and regrettably so on both sides.

Tension immediately filtered into the room as both women looked anywhere and everywhere about their surroundings except at one another, faces riddled with unspoken but understandable discomfort at the mention of the King of Venus.

Exhaling slowly and carefully, pursing her rosy lips together afterwards, Jouai managed to find her voice again as she began to apologize.

". . . Gomen nasai, oka-san; I did not mean to --"

"-- No, Jou-chan, it is all right . . . I completely understand . . . Anyhow, I know all of this . . . matchmaking, as it were, can be a bit frustrating and tedious for you --"

"-- A _bit_ frustration and tedious? It seems as though you're taking this whole 'Queen of Love and Beauty' role a bit _too_ far, oka-san," offered Jouai in an attempt to promptly recapture the lighthearted nature of their conversation, smiling lightly to herself as she watched her mother's formerly melancholy expression instantly melt away and a gentle simper took its place.

"-- My_ point_, Jouai, is that I love you, and I just want to see you safe, healthy, and _happy_ . . . I mean, _so_ young Prince Tripton might not be your 'one true love.' Could you at _least_ humor your old Mom . . . er, well, not _so_ old Mom, and do this _one_ thing for me?"

Rolling her eyes, trying hard not to smile or let out a giggle as her mother was then flashing her a puppy-dog sort of gaze, pouting like a little child rather than the prestigious queen she was known to be, Jouai let out a long, heavy sigh (which was normally a familiar signal to her mother that her daughter had at last conceded whenever asked to attend a ball in which a suitor was waiting to try to sweep her off her feet).

". . . All right, fine . . . I will do this for _you_, oka-san -- but just this _once!_ No more after this, okay? I don't want you making an even _more_ grossly large habit out of this . . ."

Jumping for joy in spite of herself, Neo Queen Venus happily planted a kiss upon her princess' cheek, who then smiled faintly in suit.

"Oh, _splendid! _I will go see to it right now that Cook starts preparing a glorious feast for the occasion; the royal orchestra immediately begins rehearsing; and that Himeko-san starts laying out all of the different gowns you might wear in attendance! Oh, this is going to be most _fun! Promise! _And, _do_ change out of those work clothes of yours and into a _gown_ or something -- it's _dreadfully_ filthy now."

Jouai tilted her head to the side, a few strands of hair falling into her eye as a result as she watched her mother gleefully skip out of the library, momentarily reverting back to her old, less disciplined self when she was younger.

Jouai immediately felt her smile beginning to fade as thoughts began to race through her mind . . . important thoughts . . .

_Oh, oka-san . . . I love you -- I really **do** . . . but sometimes, I just wish that you could be a little more serious and structured when it came to the more important matters in life, instead of always worrying about who might be my future husband and other such trivial things as that, _thought Jouai with mixed emotion, turning her attention back to her lab table and beginning to clean up her equipment

_Sometimes I wonder if she's ever had to take on bigger responsibilities, besides the ones inherited to her as Queen . . . Heavy, more important duties like saving the world . . . fighting the good fight . . . just like those mysterious women I see in my dreams all the time . . . I wonder if I should talk to oka-san about them, see if she might know what it means . . . _

Jouai couldn't help but let out an incredulous chortle in spite of herself at that last thought. If there was one thing the Venusian intellect knew for certain, of all people who would be able to understand what her mysterious and repetitive dreams of shrouded young women facing off against countless enemies and seemingly perilous dangers day after day, Neo Queen Venus would be the least likely candidate.

It wasn't as though Jouai thought very little of her mother; on the contrary, she admired and respected her immensely as the wonderful and fair queen she truly was. However, she always wondered how she could have ever been born to her, as they had so little in common, with their goals lying elsewhere.

_I'd love nothing more than to share my deeper insights with her and to finally have some sort of common, solid ground to share between the two of us that exceeds royal heritage and genetics. However, at **this** rate, who am I **kidding?** Oka-san and I will probably **never** be as close as I'd like, and I'm sure even** she** might desire . . . _

_And I **certainly** can't tell her about my ongoing dreams, or else she'd most likely deem them "most amusing," or something . . . Maybe I'll try talking to otou-san about it instead -- he **is** a bit more level headed and better at understanding serious matters like this than oka-san, it's always seemed . . . **Sadly**, though, first things first: I must get through this annoying ball . . ._

After having finished cleaning and packing away her lab equipment, Jouai sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time while gingerly wiping her hands onto a clean spot upon her lab coat, leaving the library to head towards her royal bedchambers.

"Well, I guess I'd better go get changed and get this over with . . . I won't _like_ it, but I'll do it . . . _Boy,_ do you owe me _big,_ oka-san . . ."

**-- End of Episode 1**

**(A.N. Sweet. LoL I know Chibi definitely liked it, yes? Notice a few changes I've made, hun? Well, one in particular . . . think about it a moment, before leaving a review or e-ing me to tell me what you think it is. HeHe Anyhow! To the rest of you! C'mon! I KNOW you're more interested in this story! Admit it! LoL Well, EITHER way, like/hate it, please leave reviews, reviews, reviews, and stay tuned for episode two! HeHe)**


	3. Episode 2

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Cosmic, Episode 2: "Preparation of Festivities and Destinies"**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: _Oh, boy. I tried to put this on hold like I said I was going to, so I can finish "Sailormoon: Goddess" which comes before this one in the time line. However, apparently "fans" of my work could not wait for me to finish it, and kept egging me on to update this. And while I doubt I will continue on with the updates of this one (not until I'm done with the other, so it can make more sense), I will humor all of the people who've "hounded" me to update, by posting episode two in the meanwhile. LoL_

This episode was created/written in August 2003 and revised in May 2006.

"Oh, no . . . No, this simply will not do at all . . ." murmured the gracious and elegant Neo Queen Serenity I to herself in slight frustration within the royal common room of the reconstructed Neo Moon Palace. She had spent the better part of that morning continuing to compare drapery samples that would hang gallantly about the grand ball room for her granddaughter, Gesshoku's "Coming of Age Ball" . . . That is, if she ever finally came to a definite decision upon which to use.

Seated upon a lavish white colored vanity couch, surrounded by a platoon of party decorations and invitations to construct and then deliver, Neo Queen Serenity I exhaled a low, tired sigh before putting down a sample of emerald colored cloth that had been held within her gentle grasp for the past several minutes.

"Okaa-sama . . . Are you still in here picking which draperies to use for Gess-chan's ball? It's coming up on . . . hour three now . . . You should really get some rest, you know -- you don't want to be exhausted on the 'big day' that is rapidly approaching."

Craning her soft and now completely silver haired head towards the open doorway, Neo Queen Serenity I smiled warmly and let out a light chuckle towards the visitor.

"Oh, Sai-chan! You gave me a _fright_! But as always, you are a welcomed sight, my treasure. Anyhow, in relation to your suggestion, I am much too excited about Little Usagi's ball to ever be exhausted . . . Even _if _there _are_ only two days left.

I just want to make sure that this ball is as spectacular as yours and Kou-chan's was last year . . . and your sister before you . . ." she replied, gazing lovingly at her first and only son, Neo Prince Endymion, or Saidochi as he was commonly referred to by his family.

His short, black mane with golden streaks shimmered from the welcoming light within the hallway, as a faint but equally warm smile spread upon his usually serious face.

"No worries, okaa-sama. No matter what you do, or what happens, this ball will be one to remember, with nothing but happy thoughts within the minds of everyone who will attend . . ." said Saidochi as he placed a reassuring hand upon his mother's shoulder after entering the common room and taking a seat next to her upon the couch.

Taking a moment to reflect upon her son's comforting yet slightly prophetic words in a way, Neo Queen Serenity I gazed into his deep blue eyes, the very same hue as his father, King Endymion . . .

_It is **remarkable** at how much Saidochi looks like Endy-chan . . . even though he had the "first time . . ." Of course, **now** he is a completely different and new person, with an **equally** new personality than he had so many millennia ago . . . although I did not make the connection until much later . . . _she mentally ruminated while gently beginning to stroke the young prince's ebony colored hair.

_It seems like only yesterday to me . . . as is every **other** memory I have had the opportunity to make with those I love and care for . . . _

". . . Arigato, Sai-chan -- you always know exactly what to say and when to say it . . . Now then! About the ball: are you prepared for everything? I imagine Chibiusa-chan is frantic with her _own_ preparations, what with her 'Farewell Ball' she is throwing at the Elysian Palace before she, Elios-chan and Little Usagi arrive here on the moon for her _next_ ball . . . So much to do, so little time! Demo, I trust that Kou-chan is just about prepared, ne?"

Neo Queen Serenity I watched in humor as Saidochi immediately sighed at the mention of his twin sister and wrinkled his nose slightly before replying.

". . . _Actually_ --"

"-- Oka-san! _Ugh_! _There_ you are! Good! Oh, Chibichi-chan! _You're_ here, too! That's great! Now you _both_ can give me your honest opinion on these two gowns!"

As though psychic, Neo Queen Serenity I's second and youngest daughter, Neo Princess Selenity, also known as Kousagi, suddenly appeared before them within the doorway. Her smooth, creamy cheeks were flushed and several strands of her shoulder length, fuchsia and silver tinted hair was slightly matted upon her forehead as though she'd had been sprinting across the vast palace prior to arriving.

In her hands were two, very extravagant ball gowns of different designs: one was white and tea length, with textured organza overlay and spaghetti straps; the other, a strapless, full skirted fuchsia colored gown with silver and lavender hued tiers elegantly decorating it.

Tilting her head to side, Neo Queen Serenity I softly smiled while Saidochi scowled and rolled his deep blue eyes heavenward before folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, _honestly_, Kou-chan! This _again_? You_ just_ asked me a few minutes ago -- _five times_! And _every_ time I've said the_ same thing_! And for the _last_ time, stop calling me '_Chibichi_!' You _know_ I can't stand that pet name of yours for me," he mumbled, as his mother and sister began to lightly giggle at his rare display of exasperation.

"Yeah, yeah, _yeah_, Sai-chan -- _happy_, now? _Besides_, it's not _my_ fault that I was born several minutes _before _you and that _eternally_ bothers you. _Anyway_! I _have_ to keep asking for your opinion because _both_ of these gowns look good on me. I mean, _hello_! It _is_ me we're talking about here -- _everything_ looks good on me.

Demo, I just can't decide which will look the_ best_ on me _and_ bring out my _very_ unique colored eyes of maroon and light blue . . . What do _you_ think, oka-san?" asked Kousagi exuberantly as she stood before her brother and mother and held up both of her gowns for them to get a better look.

Smiling with great affection, Neo Queen Serenity I raised a delicate and manicured finger to her chin thoughtfully as she examined both gowns a moment before responding.

"Hmm . . . Well, Kou-chan, I would have to side with your brother on this one: they _both_ would look rather becoming on you, with not a soul at the ball to disagree about that, I'm _quite_ sure."

Grinning faintly, Kousagi's face twisted into a mixture of confusion and frustration as she began to jump up and down within her spot like a little child versus the young lady she'd been groomed since birth to become.

"Well, _sure_! _Thanks_, oka, but what I _truly_ want to know is: which one won't make me look _fat_?"

"Oh, dear _Lord_ . . ." groaned Saidochi at this, covering his face with both of his hands as he shook his dark head in disbelief of his twin sister's question, and furthermore that the two were actually related.

Gently patting her son's back, Neo Queen Serenity I tried to force a small simper upon her fair visage as she turned her attention back onto her youngest daughter.

"Sai-chan, _please_ . . . Sweetie, why do you not simply wear what is most _comfortable_? Or, perhaps you could ask your _father_ if you are not completely satisfied with _our_ input?"

Tossing the two gowns onto a nearby cushioned chair abruptly, Kousagi allowed herself to gently collapse into hers and Saidochi's lap surprisingly, pouting.

". . . I _did_ ask otou-san, though."

"And?"

". . . _Actually_, I _tried_ to ask, but when he saw me coming down the hall with the gowns in my hands he quickly waved at me, shouted across the way that he had to survey the garden preparations outside and then rushed out . . . He does that _every_ time I ask for fashion advice . . ." sounded Kousagi thoughtfully as she playfully ruffled Saidochi's black tresses, causing his annoyance to increase in the process.

"I wonder _why_ . . ." he mumbled darkly after swatting his sister's hands away from his hair and face.

Gently nudging her son's side with one hand while stroking her daughter's hair that was now rested upon her lap with the other, Neo Queen Serenity I couldn't help but to simply giggle at the playful, practically ritualistic bantering between the two of them -- during which was one of the few times that Saidochi wasn't projecting his immensely mature personality as he perpetually preferred.

"Oh, you two . . . I have never seen two siblings love each other as much as the two of you do," she commented, promptly receiving a disgusted grimace from Saidochi and a series of giggles from Kousagi, who instantly reached out to generously pinch her brother's cheeks as though for emphasis.

"Anyhow, although I am sure your father truly wanted to help you with your . . . 'fashion crisis,' Kousagi, my love, there really _is_ **_a lot _**more left to do before everyone arrives in two days . . . I just hope that you two really_ are_ prepared with everything besides trying to decide what to _wear_, ne?"

Nodding in unison, the twins sat in silence a moment, as though lost in thought. Finally, Saidochi softly spoke up.

"Okaa-sama . . . _speaking_ of 'everyone . . .' I have heard from Megami-san that among the guests, the Royal Court and their children will be attending as well . . . Is this true?"

Gasping in surprise, the Lunarian Queen slowly nodded as yet another smile began to broaden with excitement at the thought.

"Hai, sweetie, they are . . . Why do you ask?"

"Well . . . it's just that we . . . that is, Kou-chan and I, have never heard much about them or have even _met_ them until now, I don't think . . . It just seems sort of . . . _curious_, is all . . ." said Saidochi, both he and Kousagi peering at their beloved mother with a bit of expectancy.

Despite this, however, they did not seem to notice the smile upon her face faltering slightly, as Neo Queen Serenity I cleared her throat before responding, a growing intuition surging through the pit of her stomach.

". . . Well, actually, you two _have_ met everyone . . . Of course, you were both still_ far _too little to even remember . . . Demo, they are considered very valuable and cherished friends of your father and myself . . . almost like family . . . And so, it only seems right that they be here. _Besides_ . . ." she trailed off as she suddenly wrapped an arm around each of her children and plastered a goofy sort of grin straight across her face before reaching out to playfully pinch Kousagi's nose.

". . . They each have children around your age . . . I am sure that will be enough to have an interesting occurrence between all of you once you meet, ne? Oh, and Kou-chan -- you are always saying how there are not enough people here within the palace near your age to converse with -- well, besides Sai-chan, of course -- so I am _sure_ that you will enjoy their company most of all, I gather . . ."

Instantly perking up at this, Kousagi grinned from ear to ear as she rose from her place with a start, rushing back to the chair to seize her temporarily discarded gowns.

"Kids_ our_ age? And they're _royal _like us, too? _Sugoi_! _Oooh_, I hope one of the Royal Senshi had a _son _. . . A very _handsome_ son, who's single and just looking for the 'right young debutante' to sweep from off her feet . . ." she swooned as she began to briefly daydream of the prospect of meeting her "Prince Charming."

Feeling eyes focused heavily upon her, she quickly snapped out of it and blushed furiously.

"Oh! Um . . . right! Now I _really_ have to figure out what to wear! Ja!"

"Well, wait --" Neo Queen Serenity I called out to her daughter, who, like a shot, raced out of the common room and straight down the hall.

Sighing lightly while shaking her head in amusement, Neo Queen Serenity I's silver odangoed ponytails mimicked the motions as she smiled at a very perplexed Saidochi, who rolled his eyes once more.

"I _still_ can't believe that I'm honestly related to her . . ." he sighed, rubbing his temporal lobes in frustration.

His mother giggled softly as she gently clasped her elegant hands together and rested them upon her lap.

". . . Hmm, I don't know . . . I remember once upon a time that _Kou-chan_ would ponder the very same thing . . ."

"Huh? What do you mean?" queried the young Earth Prince as he gazed upon his queen curiously.

"Hmm? Oh! N-_nothing_, nothing, dear . . ." his mother quickly covered as she jumped in surprise after realizing what she had said.

_I had forgotten that they do not even know about their past, let **alone** having been Sailor Senshi . . . Oh, sometimes I wish it did not have to be this way, and we could just tell them of their heritage . . . _the former Senshi of Love and Justice lamented mentally, her perfectly waxed eyebrows furrowing softly a moment before she reached out to lightly pat her prince's strong hand.

"Well, now! Do you suppose we should tell your sister that none of the Royal Senshi have had sons _now_, or wait until _later_?" she proposed, enjoying the foreign expression of mischief that had then formed upon the young man's tanned face.

"Oh, no . . . I think that it can wait, indeed . . . Now! If you'll excuse me, okaa-sama, I think I will go see if otou-sama needs any help with the gardens. _Do_ try not to overexert yourself as I've said, ne?" he softly pleaded, leaning forward to gently kiss his mother upon her milky white cheek before rising from his spot to take his leave.

Watching the mature and thoughtful prince head out of the door, down the hall and presumably towards the main entrance of the palace, Neo Queen Serenity I's ever peaceful and angelic smile remained plastered upon her face in reflection.

She loved all of her children dearly, it was quite certain; however, she truly enjoyed her times with her only son, for it was only _during _those times that he would display the most affection and become a bit more lax where his serious maturity was concerned -- making him even_ more_ of his father's son in _that _respect as well.

Pausing a moment, the Moon monarch reached into the bosom of her elegant white gown and pulled out a medium sized, shiny and circular golden locket. Despite the many millennia of ownership to the dainty charm, it still shone with great exuberance none the less.

Smiling warmly, Neo Queen Serenity I once again tilted her flawless head to the side as she carefully opened the locket and gazed down at a picture of the Royal Court and herself with heavy nostalgia.

"Oh, minna . . . How I miss those days of our youth when we proudly called ourselves Sailor Senshi, fighting for love, truth, and justice without fear of ridicule," she murmured to herself a bit sadly while stroking the photograph fondly.

". . . But, _now_ look at what has become of these times: the very people we have sworn to always protect have _turned_ on us, forcing us to disperse and seal our true nature from those we greatly love . . .

I yearn for the chance to tell the twins of their rightful heritage . . . one they seemed to so proudly take upon during one time . . .

No matter, I suppose -- the past is the past. _Now_ is the time to think about Little Usagi's ball. I do so wonder if I will have enough energy to keep the natural powers of the ginzuishou continuously concealed during the festivities as I struggled to for the twins' ball . . ." she finished, sighing as she closed the locket and replaced it.

Neo Queen Serenity I looked about the room a moment at her continuous sea of drapery samples before picking up a golden piece of cloth within her hands to return back to work.

"I do not know if I _will_ be able to keep my dormant powers from emerging this time . . . If I or Usa-chan this time fail to do so, I have . . . the _oddest_ feeling that it will sort of be for the _best_, for I _also_ sense as though something is on the rise . . . Perhaps the time has finally come to break our promise . . ."

**-- End of Episode 2**

**(A.N. A tick confusing, I know but . . . Yeah. LoL I TOLD you I wanted to hold off on this arc and finish the first arc, but noooo. I just HAD to give into peer pressure. LoL All in all, however, I feel that you still could understand the episode, mmhmm. Personally, I'm rather fond of writing Serenity scenes, because I'm usually good at portraying her nurturing, elegant side, blah blah. I should, since I've been doing it for years now. LoL**

**Anyway! And I really love Kousagi and "Chibichi's" relationship. Have for three years since first "giving birth" to them back then. LoL But Saidochi's name was originally "Damien," that me and my then boyfriend named together when I first started to dream up this story. But it doesn't really "flow" with him anymore or "make sense" as his new name does, so yeah. **

**Anyhow! Please leave lots of reviews and let me know what you think! Yay! Oh! And please go to my forum for this story if you can't wait for the next update, and talk about it or post questions there. Thanks!)**


	4. Episode 3 Part One

**Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon: Cosmic, Episode 3: "Converging Paths, Part One"**

**By: Sokai**

**Disclaimer:** It is sad, but very true. I, Sokai, do not claim ownership to the wonderfully great Takeuchi Naoko's Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon series, or any of her brilliant characters. However, I DO own the plot, storyline, and the original characters as well as attacks that I'll put in here (though OBVIOUSLY they were inspired by Takeuchi-sama's series).

Note: _Hmm. I wonder if I could continue on with this one even though the one before it isn't yet finished. I'm confident I could since this is its own story and completely different from "Goddess;" however, it's just one part in this story will reflect on what will happen in the other. Meh. LoL Anyway, glad some people like this installment too -- so do I. LoL_

_P.S. Before you ask, I know "Mercurian" isn't a word or exists, nor does the other things I'll write in here that relates to the planet. So obviously I've created that, so relax. LoL _

_Enjoy!_

This episode was created/written in August 2003 and revised in May 2006.

_**-- Within one of the many royal halls inside the Mercurian Palace --**_

"Whoa!" exclaimed a very irritated and desperate Neo Princess Mercury II, commonly known as Urawa Issui in frustration. The bright blue-eyed, habitually mischievous sixteen year old had been taking up various areas as temporary hiding places all morning, within the vast Mariner Castle upon her home, frigid planet of Mercury.

Currently, it was one of the many decorative potted plants that were strategically lined up along the walls within the royal halls that was acting as her safe haven.

So far, luck had been on Issui's side, as she had yet to have been caught, and was now a mere few feet away from the main entrance to the castle.

Her _escape_.

However, a potential obstacle had reared its ugly head her way just then, as a few Mercurian guards were standing in front the entrance. This was of no surprise as it was a particular nuisance to the young princess, as that was their job and she had been able to get past them many times before.

No. Her main concern at the moment was figuring out how to bypass the several _other_ guards that were curiously present and moving about, as though looking for something . . . or some_one_.

"Have you found her yet?" murmured one of the guards standing by the main entrance to one of his fellow men passing by.

"Iie, not yet. But someone always does _eventually_, ne? And _besides_, she couldn't have gotten very far -- after all, she _is _just a little girl," the other shielder replied with a smirk before continuing on in his search.

At this, Issui frowned with great indignation, almost revealing her hiding spot to the guards in the process.

_Oh, I'll show **you** who's "just a little girl," you **baka**!_ she thought with a resentful fire swelling within her stomach, while the debate whether or not to leave her place to throttle the male offender still swirled within her head at the same time.

With perhaps perfect timing, however, the wandering guards had at last turned their backs to her, and without hesitation Issui quickly began to sprint down the hallway as fast as she could (which was thankfully possible, due to her natural athletic ability, coupled with her current attire of a blue tank top and white shorts that always bestowed upon her far less restrictions than that of her dreaded gowns).

"_There_ you are, Issui-chan!"

"Eep!" the startled Mercurian Princess squealed as she felt a strong hand suddenly tugging at the back of her tank top and nearly lifting her from off of the ground, successfully prohibiting her from remaining mobile.

Craning her ice blue colored head around, causing her shoulder length, non-braided pigtails to gently caress her tawny tinted cheeks in the process, Issui grinned sheepishly at the person whose voice she'd recognized to be that of her father and king, Urawa Ryo, or King Mercury's.

"Ohh, um . . . Were looking for me, otou-san? I-I was actually just about to go look for you, a-and oka-san! Heh heh . . . yeah . . ." she said in a feeble attempt to be convincing, all the while watching her father's _anything_ but amused facial expression being conveyed as his only response. "I'm in trouble again, aren't I?"

Releasing his only child from his grasp, the profound and kind King Mercury folded his arms across his amply toned chest, while beginning to tap his foot with slight impatience (even though, by then, he'd begun to faintly smirk).

"Issui-chan, I have _no_ idea what your mother and I are going to _do_ with you! _Every_ day, you try the same thing: 'escape the _terrible_ castle and its _horrible_ royal obligations' that you might have scheduled that day, to go romping around the city, undetected. And _every _time, what happens?"

Sighing, Issui kicked at the ground as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her shorts and began to respond as though reciting something very familiar,

". . . I get caught, sent back to the castle if I manage to escape, and then resume my royal duties for that day . . ."

Amused by his daughter's tremendous disdain, King Mercury chuckled lightly while wrapping a tender arm around her shoulder and practically dragging her down the hall in the other direction from where she was headed in the process.

"_Exxxxactly_! So what is the lesson in all of this, young lady?"

". . . I should be allowed to move?" asked Issui hopefully as the two royals continued down the hall, causing her father to lightly ruffle her hair in playful affection.

The young tomboyish princess always marveled at how different her father could be with the right kinds of people. She supposed she had inherited more of his frolicsome nature than she had both his _and_ her mother's natural desire for knowledge -- given that the Ice Princess preferred practical jokes and goofing off to studying. For, whenever with Issui, he would always come off more as her best friend than her father, the way he was sometimes more prone to encourage her sense of play than he did her usually foreign serious nature.

And then there was his loyal subjects. With _them_, King Mercury was highly understanding, patient and sympathetic, reinforcing his vast intellect with that of his lovely and prodigal wife. Then finally, in _regards_ to the love of his life, the king seemed to lose the maturity earned to him over the years, as he would then relapse into his more youthful self of the days when he'd first known her.

While it made Issui happy to see her parents to continuously be in so much love with one another, it _also_, admittedly, made her sick to her stomach to bear witness to it at times. Besides being a princess by birth, stereotypical concerns accompanied to _being_ one -- such as love and finding it -- continued to be at the bottom of her list.

The way _she_ figured, Issui had the rest of her life to worry about that. Right _now_, however, she had to deal with trying to earn more_ freedom _to do as she pleased from her parents, before the rest of her life suddenly passed her _by_.

"_No_, Issui-chan, that is _not _the lesson. The lesson, my dear, rambunctious teenager, is to _stop_ trying to escape and simply just . . . grin and bear whatever duty you have to attend to each day," said King Mercury with a smirk, interrupting Issui's thoughts as they rounded the corner and came closer to her bedchamber. "Like, for instance, your presence is required near the grand crystal fountain in the royal garden for lunch with your mother and I . . . So let's get a move on and not keep her waiting any longer, shall we?"

Grumbling bitterly to herself, Issui allowed her father to bring her to her lavish bedchamber, where her personal assistant and friend, Yuki, stood waiting for her. The mid-twenty-something Mercury-native woman cocked her long, snow-white colored head to the side as an amused expression crept upon her pale face while holding a familiar light blue gown within her arms.

"So, I see they found you again, ne? Your highness, when will you stop this? It'd certainly make our jobs a _lot_ easier, you know . . ." she said, bowing in respect as she let both her princess and king pass and enter the room.

"That's what _I_ told her, Yuki-san. But you know Issui-chan: she's as stubborn as her old man can be at times . . ." said King Mercury, kissing the teenager upon her cheek before waving goodbye to the two young women and heading further down the hall.

"Let's just get this over with," sighed Issui, collapsing onto her deluxe, ice blue colored bed while Yuki quietly closed the bedchamber's door for better privacy.

"'Over with?' You mean you don't _like_ having lunch with your parents?" she asked in confusion, turning to face the wry faced princess.

Shaking her head, Issui waved a hand in dismissal of the thought.

"No, no -- never, Yuki-chan; that's not it. I mean, come on, now! You've known me since my

birth, I believe, right? And ever since I've had control of my motor skills, I've _never _been one to take 'kindly' to my gowns and the whole 'royal scene . . .'"

Standing before her, Yuki softly giggled as she handed over the very thing that the young, future queen was brooding over.

"Now, that's not _entirely_ true, Princess. Even though I was pretty young, myself, at the time, I can vaguely remember that 'once upon a time' you truly _were_ your mother and father's 'little princess' in every sense of the word, the way you used to love going to balls and wearing gowns," she revealed with a grin, gently pulling Issui to her feet to begin helping her get dressed for her family luncheon. "It just wasn't until you'd reached the age of thirteen that you started to 'branch out' and become more . . . '_rugged_,' if you will . . ."

Wrinkling her nose as she began to change, Issui blushed in embarrassment in reflection of her supposedly former self.

"Yeah well, I guess I had the right idea for 'reforming' then . . . _ugh_! Can't . . . even . . . _breathe_!"

Giggling, Yuki expertly tied the back of the young girls' corset as she had many a time during the past several years.

"You're certainly a _handful_, your highness -- but a _fun_ handful . . . _some _of the time, anyway. Now, then! Let's hurry and get you completely dressed so you don't keep your parents waiting any longer, ne? I hear that they have some _very _exciting news to tell you!"

Grunting and groaning as Yuki continued to tie the corset a bit tighter and steadily pushed the air right out of her lungs as a result, Issui closed her clear blue eyes tightly.

". . . Oh . . . _yeah _. . . I'll bet it's . . . another . . . _ball _to attend . . . Or . . . another . . . _gown_ to add . . . to the . . . _already_ huge collection -- _ow_! . . . Let's just . . . get this over with . . . _Geez_, Yuki! _Easy_, there!"

_**-- Later, in the Royal Garden and in the middle of lunch --**_

"Issui-chan, dear, stop sighing like that and just finish your salad -- I do believe that there is _enough_ carbon dioxide within the air floating about, courtesy of _you_ at the moment . . ." the refined, beautiful and apt Neo Queen Mercury, formerly known as simply Mizuno Ami, said lightly to her child, smiling warmly at her.

The entire Mercurian family sat within the royal garden (that was actually quite cold, thanks to the planet's naturally arctic quality, however hadn't any effect upon them or any _other_ Mercury resident, as they'd acquired the innate immunity to the climate's conditions) for the past hour, having a makeshift sort of picnic while continuing to eat their broad lunch.

Sighing once more (and a bit louder on purpose, despite her mother's wishes), Issui continued to pick at the salad before her, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Well, couldn't I at_ least_ put this in one of those 'Mercury Zangzin' patties that you don't like me eating a lot of, if you insist on my eating this? You _know_ how much I hate salads," she said, continuing to shuffle the vibrant green salad leaves with her fork around her plate with great disinterest. "And _besides_, I _need_ to keep sighing like this, _otherwise_ I'll _die_ from the lack of oxygen this stupid gown is providing me, oka-san . . ."

Wiping his mouth upon the soft blue, embroidered napkin with the Royal Mercurian seal, King Mercury couldn't help but grin at the spectacle between his wife and daughter that was unfolding.

"Come now, Issui-chan! You know that salad is _very_ good for you, and so_ that's_ why we '_make_ you' eat it," he contributed, watching with amusement as his wife's smile broadened at the added support to her claim, while his _daughter's_ face scrunched into a dour expression at the same time.

"Your father is right about that, Issui, my love. Besides, everyone within the entire kingdom is greatly aware of how much you enjoy to spoil your appetite by eating all of the cakes and pastries that are sold within the marketplace everyday . . ."

Pouting like a little child, Issui began to violently stab at her meal with a vengeance.

"Yeah, well, if they didn't taste so durn good --"

"-- Hey! What have we said about using that kind of language at the table, or at_ all_, young lady? You are a _princess_, and --"

"-- Oh, come _on_, otou-san! You sound like a broken 'Trans Chip' or something! Besides, that wasn't _even_ a curse, just --" started Issui, before immediately cutting herself off the moment she'd caught both of her parents' now austere demeanors practically boring a hole into her head.

Deciding it best to simply concede the point as _well_ as conversation, the young Mercurian Princess regrettably shoveled several pieces of her salad into her mouth. After taking several, long drawn out moments to bitterly swallow it, she set her fork down before gently tossing a few strands of her light blue tresses over her shoulder.

". . . So, uh . . . We've been out here, having lunch for about an hour now, and you have _yet_ to tell me about the 'exciting, big news.' What's up?" asked Issui slowly, not wishing to step upon her parents' toes anymore than she had already.

Thankfully, however, Neo Queen Mercury's formerly sore visage instantly dissipated as she began to exchange far more pleasant looks with her husband.

"Well, as you know, we have experienced a lot of royal gatherings in the past," the queen began after placing her own fork down, the increasingly cool water steadily trickling from the fountain erected within the center of the garden adding a soothing background to her voice. "And while they were all as important as the last and just as entertaining, a very special and _unique_ ball is fast approaching . . . which will be held upon the moon . . ."

At this, Issui immediately perked up, relieved to hear that yet _another_ ball she would have to unfortunately attend _wouldn't_ be held in _her_ honor for once . . . and _moreover_, that it would be held somewhere she had never been.

"Really? The moon, huh? What's the 'special' occasion? I mean, we've . . . well, _I've_ never been there before -- not that I can _remember _anyhow."

Folding her cloth napkin before placing it onto her empty plate, Neo Queen Mercury smiled warmly at her daughter.

"Hai, the moon, Issui-chan. The Queen's granddaughter, Princess Elysian, is to have her 'Coming of Age Ball,' much like you had your own in a similar manner when _you_ turned fourteen . . ."

". . . Oh, wow -- poor kid . . . Oh! Uh, I-I mean, how_ splendid_, indeed, minna! It sounds to be a most joyous and gay event!" smirked Issui, the entire family beginning to rise from the table at the same time to allow the nearby kitchen attendants to come and clear their places.

Walking towards the comforting fountain, Neo Queen Mercury continued on softly,

"The point, Issui, is that this is a very important occasion -- for the Tsukino line especially. And because it is, our attendance has been greatly requested upon . . . alongside the _other_ royal families of the other nine planets within this galaxy . . ." she finished, sighing lightly as she daintily dipped one of her small hands into the fountain and enjoyed its soothing sensation.

Sitting down himself, and wrapping a strong but gentle arm around his wife, King Mercury laid a loving kiss upon her creamy visage before redirecting his attention to the product of their ongoing love.

"Your mother and I are both aware of how much you despise such festivities, and tend to . . . 'cause an uproar,' if you will, to lighten the mood . . . So we are simply warning -- no, _suggesting_ ahead of time that you --"

"-- Otou-san! Cut me some slack, ne? I mean, place a few baby 'Mercurian Snapping Turtles' upon the Ambassador of Zodden X's seat, and you're branded for _life_ as a_ troublemaker_!" grumbled Issui, folding her arms across her chest in indignation.

King Mercury sighed heavily in frustration.

"Issui, the Ambassador almost lost his entire _arm_ because of those 'babies!'"

"Yeah, but they would've let go . . . _eventually_ . . ." defended Issui, before Neo Queen Mercury gently seized both of her arms to silence her.

"_Please_, Issui . . . This is _greatly_ important to the Queen that everything goes off without a hitch for the young Princess," urged the desperate Mercurian ruler, stroking her child's cheek with one hand, while maintaining her hold upon her person with the other. "I know that it will be boring for you, but please . . . _please_ try to contain yourself, ne?"

Sighing in defeat, Issui slowly nodded her head as she gazed into her mother's loving eyes that looked so much like her own, yet held far much more wisdom and insight that she herself had yet to possess.

And suddenly, as a result of looking into them, Issui felt largely inadequate . . .

". . . All right, oka-san; otou-san. I won't do anything to embarrass either you or our kingdom. Besides, it isn't my ball, so I'm good," she relented, smiling softly at both of her parents.

Watching them both rise from their places upon the fountain before mysteriously and hurriedly leaving the garden without her, Issui soon learned why the moment King Mercury opened his mouth to verbally deliver:

"True enough, Issui-chan . . . although you will be the center of attention for a little while, since your mother and I both volunteered you to be the guest musician of the palace's royal orchestra."

Eyes nearly bulging out of her head at this, Issui hadn't a chance to object, as the shock of the newfound and calamitous news had caused her to blindly fall backwards into the frosty fountain.

**-- End of Part One**

**(A.N. Before you ask, here's the small list of phrases I'd used that will probably have some people "complain" that I'd done so at all: Iie is no; ne is right or ok; baka is stupid or silly; otou-san is dad; oka-san is mom; minna is everyone. **

**As for the other junk, like the weird names of planets or food or mechanisms, that was MY doing and creation. So yeah.**

**Anyway, personally, Issui's my favorite Cosmic Senshi, but I guess it's because I've inserted a good portion of my own personality into her. LoL But yeah! I'd divided this episode up because Issui's part became longer than it was originally before I'd revised it. And since the rest of the episode is long in itself, I thought I'd divide it since I always get a lot of "complaints" that the stuff I write is always too long. But . . . yeah. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for part two.**

**One more thing: I know some of you are familiar of the character, Urawa Ryo, as well as his personality. But while I am at least keeping his intellectual side in tact and later, his "premonition ability," for the most part, he's pretty much OOC in here. So yeah. Don't bother leaving reviews about that. Yay! LoL)**


End file.
